welcome to the one and only Neverland
by Mutleycosmo
Summary: bella doesn't understand why people want to grow up and a special gift leads her to a person who just like her does not to grow up, what happened to bella?,why does this seem like it's all happened before?,what happens when bella learns all about magic and finds out she has magic and what will happen when the residents of storybrooke come to neverland?(set in a mixed up timeline)


bella was wide awake and she doubted that even if she tried that she would manage to fall asleep now, she looked over at the clock on her bedside table to see that it was almost the middle of the night a time she knew she should have definitely been asleep by but something was keeping her up she wasn't sure if it was the absences of the cold figure that usually laid by her side as she slept or if it was for other reasons entirely but she decided what ever it was that was keeping her up at this ungodly hour she would just have to wait as she was to tired at the moment to figure out what it was ,

so bella stepped out of her way to comfy bed onto her cold bedroom floor and tiptoed across the room to her bookshelf that was beside the rocking chair that sat by her window facing her warm bed ,once she reached the shelf that held her favourite possessions she paused and listened for the sound of charlie's loud snores across the hall to make sure she hadn't woken him in her haste to reach her bookshelf when she heard the heavy breathing through the paper thin walls she breathed a sigh of relief, at least someone was sleeping.

Bella slowly reached down under her bookcase and when she was sure that she was going to make no noise or at least not enough to wake charlie ,she pulled out the small box she had placed under there when she had first arrived in this dreary old town, it was a beautiful green box almost the size of the size of her hand and it was covered in golden vines that shone in the small amount of pale light that came from the full moon outside the window ,the vines were not painted on but looked almost like the real plant that it was supposed to represent winding round the box in in a way that made it look like it was the only thing holding it together and there was a small lock on the front that was made of the same glittering gold .

Once the box was dusted off and out from its hidden space bella sat down in her rocking chair and looked at it ,should she really be doing this? ,maybe she should just put it back? bella had, had this small little box for as long as she could remember and on nights like these she would get it out from wherever she had hidden it and did exactly as she was doing now. Just looked at it and as far as she knew she had never opened it ,she never did it felt wrong to open it like it wasn't hers but she knew it was and she knew someone had given it to her but she just couldn't remember who ,she didn't even have the key to the thing let alone knew if there was anything inside

but for some unknown reason she was drawn to it more drawn to it more than she ever was with with anything including edward and she had never told anyone about it ,she didn't want to. it felt like it was something she wanted to keep a secret but she had no clue why? and it frustrated bella to no end ,she wished she had the will to open the dam thing or at least give it away... but she always hung on to it ,she always hid it and she was always drawn to it.

As she was holding the box tonight something about it felt different but she brushed it off, i mean it is a full moon and full moons always make people feel weird she thought to herself and left the small box on her lap as she turned her head to look at the clock once more and sighed it had only been a few minutes but it was really starting to drag on and she didn't even feel the least bit tired ,she knew Edward would be mad if he knew she had not gone to sleep but she didn't feel like she could ,she simply wasn't tired.

Resigned to the fact that she was not going to get any sleep just yet she reached over to her bookcase the mysterious box still in her lap and picked up the book of fairy tales that Renee would read to Bella when she was little or at least that until Bella taught herself to read it as well as how to cook ,clean and pay the bills that had to be payed so at least until she was six but by then Renee had moved on from fairy tails but for some reason Bella never had although Wuthering heights was her favourite book Bella loved fairy tails a whole lot more , why?

Well because Bella loved magic, it fascinated her and she felt as though she could feel the magic in the fairy tales as she read them some more than others her favourites though were the ones with the most magic like the tale of snow white and prince charming ,in beauty and the beast and in Pinocchio but one in particular story held the most magic or at least her opinion was the story of peter pan.

Peter pans story and Neverland had always fascinated Bella and she could imagine being just like Wendy but without the being the mother to the lost boys part she didn't think that she could have done that after having basically raised herself and her mother but Bella loved the adventures in the story she loved them so much she pictured herself in those adventurers,

she could picture herself playing with the lost boys ,messing with the pirates, swimming with mermaids ,flying with pans shadow but the one thing she could picture above all of those amazing things was kissing peter pan she could picture it so clearly it was if she actually had done it she could feel his soft lips against her own and him pulling back and then looking into his beautiful blue eyes and then his breath caressing her ear as he whispered in it but she could never hear what was being said it was like she could picture everything but the words that he would say.

if he was real of course but he isn't so bellas fantasies would just have to remain as they are , fantasies of a hormonal teenager honestly that was another thing that bella hated about growing up was the fact that her body and mind was changing and although bella didn't like to admit it but it was one of her biggest fears was change of any kind really but aging was the worse change to her and she just couldn't see why the cullens hated there immortality and youth so much of course it drew a lot of attention and not always positive attention even,but bella thought they acted to old for the age they were supposed to be at least by the general public's knowledge anyway.

and unlike rosalie she could openly admit that she envied the cullens immortal youth because she did and she always had something about growing up just didn't sit right with bella , she sighed" i wish i didn't have to grow up" she muttered to herself as she flipped the pages of the story book in her hand and sighed once more before she got up from the rocking chair and made her way over to the bed with her storybook and mysterious still in her hand ,she suddenly felt really tired

she crawled onto her bed and fell straight asleep not noticing that the small heart shaped lock had fallen off the strange box on the journey to her bed and she definitely didn't notice the strange glow that came from the box as she held it closer to her chest in her sleep because if she had who knows what might have been different.


End file.
